Secret Random NOTAdmirer Person
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Direct sequel to Anything But Chocolate. In which Lambo's return gift is received less than gracefully on both sides. RebornLambo.


Reborn stared at the little box with a feeling of slight trepidation.

"To: The Person Who Gave Me the Stuffed Cow on Valentine's Day," he read out loud. "From: Lambo. Please accept this gift with my sincerest apologies that I was unable to give you anything better because I have no clue who you might even be."

Setting the card aside, Reborn turned his gaze back to the neatly wrapped package sitting innocently on the kitchen table. If the thing had had eyes, he would've sworn that it was staring back at him smugly.

"Shut up," he grumbled at the inanimate object, thankful that nobody else was in the room to witness his odd behavior as he glared down at the box. After checking around him to make sure he really was alone, Reborn grabbed the gift and stuffed it into his pocket with an angry look. "Only that idiot would go to the trouble of buying something for a secret admi-" he cut off with a disgruntled look. "-person. Secret person. _Random _person. Random person that happened to give him a present. On Valentine's day...." He suddenly realized that he was babbling outloud and turned to stalk out of the room, and almost running into the very person that his turmoil-filled thoughts were currently centered upon.

"Oh! Sorry, Reborn!" Lambo squeaked, moving out of the way hurriedly. Reborn glared at the Thunder Guardian, but otherwise ignored the boy in favor of getting to his quarters as quickly as possible so he could find out what the idiot had inadvertently gotten him. "Gee, rude much?" he heard the boy mutter before the kitchen door swished closed behind him.

-------------------------------

"Hey! Lambo-kun!" Tsuna called, as his Thunder Guardian passed by his open office door. The boy backed up a few steps to peer around the door jam at him with a curious look.

"Yes, Vongola?" he inquired, stepping into the room when his boss waved him forward.

"I'm terribly sorry for asking," Tsuna began apologetically. "But could you take these to Reborn for me? I would, but I'm expecting someone, and knowing my luck if I even leave to go to the bathroom for a moment is when they will show up."

Lambo laughed slightly before taking the proffered stack of papers. "No problem, sir. Do you know where Reborn is right now, by any chance?"

"If he's not in the sitting room, then he's probably in his room."

"Thank-you, Vongola."

"If he gives you any trouble, feel free to punch him or something!"

Lambo smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'll do that," he replied, shaking his head. "And probably get a bullet to the head for my troubles. My, my."

It didn't take him long to locate Reborn's room, being the only one that he had never before been in to. Most likely because the hitman was the only one who bothered to password-protect his door. As it stood, Lambo wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about getting the files to Reborn, because if he knocked then Reborn would want to know who it was. And once he knew who it was, he would proceed to pretend that Lambo didn't exist, which would be extremely counter-productive.

With a small sigh, Lambo knocked as loudly as he could on the door.

"Who is it?" the annoyed voice of Reborn asked. It was a tone that Lambo was terribly familiar with, because it was all he ever heard from the man.

"If I said I was Santa Claus, would you be any more likely to let me in?"

"Santa Claus doesn't exist."

"Not the point," Lambo grumbled, feeling lucky that the jerk had even bothered to respond. "The Tenth asked me to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Open the door and you'll find out."

There was a length of silence in which Lambo had a sudden mental image of Reborn opening the door long enough to shoot him before the door really did open to reveal the older man, thankfully gunless (as far as he could tell at least).

"Cough it up, idiot," Reborn ordered, holding out his hand with a glare.

"Y'know, Tsuna gave me permission to punch you if I wanted," Lambo stated with a frown. "I'm actually considering taking it as a direct order."

"Try it."

Lambo rolled his eyes, but shoved the papers into the other's waiting hands. "Don't push me, jackass. One of these days, I'll really do it."

"As if you could actually land a hit," Reborn snorted, turning away as the door swished closed, but not before Lambo caught sight of the partially opened parcel sitting on the stand beside his bed.

He stared at the now closed door with a stunned expression before turning to walk back to Tsuna's office in an astonished daze of disbelief.

(I wonder if he liked it,) was the most prominent thought on Lambo's mind as he almost ran into a doorjamb, knocked over a small table, and almost sat on a rather amused-looking Dino.

-----------

A/N: I have no idea what Lambo's present actually was. If anyone can give me any ideas, I'll draw you a picture of Reborn opening the gift.


End file.
